CODE-Rider SIN: The Record of Flowers and Heroes (Indonesia Version)
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: [Mengambil waktu sebelum cerita: "CODE-Rider SIN: The Code of Flowers and Heroes"] Saat dunia diambang kehancuran saat makhluk misterius Vertex menyerang umat manusia, gadis-gadis yang disebut Yuusha muncul dan dapat melindungi manusia yang tersisa. Namun, ada cerita lain dibalik itu yang telah terjadi. Apakah dunia bisa diselamatkan, atau takdir berkata lain?
1. Prologue

2015...

Banyak yang mengingatnya sebagai "Hari Kiamat". Di saat itu, umat manusia telah diserang oleh makhluk misterius bernama "**Vertex**". Mereka membantai semua manusia yang mereka temui tanpa terkecuali. Semua senjata konvensional tidak mempan menghadapi mereka, bahkan ledakan nuklir tidak memberi dampak yang berarti. Tidak ada yang bisa umat manusia lakukan, seakan ini merupakan hukuman langit yang langsung diberikan oleh para Dewa. Orang-orang tidak punya pilihan selain lari dan bersembunyi, atau mereka pikir begitu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, disebutkan adanya beberapa gadis muda yang membangkitkan kekuatan supernatural mereka melalui senjata-senjata khusus yang mampu mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Tentu disaat ada Dewa yang menginginkan kebinasaan umat manusia, ada sekelompok Dewa yang memilih melindungi mereka, jadi mereka membuat tempat yang "aman" yang terlindungi oleh kekuatan Dewa, membuat Vertex tidak dapat masuk dengan mudah. Atas arahan dari para Dewa tersebut, para gadis dan orang-orang yang selamat sekarang berkumpul di tempat tersebut, yang disebut sebagai wilayah **Shikoku**.

Sementara itu, gadis-gadis tersebut, dimana sebagian berkumpul di Shikoku ataupun tetap tinggal di kampung halamannya Ana melindunginya, telah disebut sebagai **Yuusha (Hero)** oleh orang-orang dan organisasi yang mengaku mendapat perintah langsung dari para Dewa yang melindungi manusia, nantinya disebut sebagai **Shinju **dan organisasi tersebut diberi nama "**Taisha**". Para Yuusha tersebut bakal dilatih hingga kedepannya, mereka akan siap untuk melidungi umat manusia, hingga masa dimana mereka bisa merebut kembali apa yang hilang dari tangan mereka.

Atau mereka pikir begitu...

Sementara banyak yang fokus pada para Yuusha, beberapa telah menyaksikan bentuk keajaiban lainnya di hadapan mereka. Mereka yang berusaha untuk bertahan hidup telah melaporkan akan sosok ber-armor hitam menolong orang-orang dari para Vertex sebelum para Yuusha hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Banyak nyawa terselamatkan oleh sosok misterius tersebut, tetapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu identitasnya. Namun, banyak yang menyebutnya sebagai **Kyuuseishu (Savior)**, dimana beberapa menyebutkan dia berdiri sejajar dengan para Yuusha.

Taisha mengetahui akan kehadiran Kyuuseishu tersebut berusaha untuk mengundangnya untuk melindungi orang-orang di Shikoku bersama para Yuusha. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak pernah dapat kesempatan tersebut karena setiap saat dia menyelamatkan seseorang, dia menghilang setelahnya. Tidak dayang tahu identitas dari Kyuuseishu selain bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Banyak yang berusaha mengetahui identitasnya, namun semua pulang dengan tangan kosong. Dan sekarang, sang Kyuuseishu masih menjadi misteri, apakah dia nyata atau tidak, hanya mereka yang melihatnya yang tahu akan kebenarannya.

Dan demikian, ini merupakan cerita mengenai dunia pasca kiamat dari sudut pandang Kyuuseishu dan para Yuusha. Dan halaman baru telah terbuka...


	2. Pre-Petal I

**(Disclaimer: ****Saya tidak memiliki Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru / Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de Aru / atau karakter apa pun darinya. Itu semua milik sang pembuatnya. Saya hanya memiliki OC-nya saja)**

* * *

**Pre-Petal I: A Small World to Protect**

* * *

**(Lokasi tidak diketahui, di luar "dinding) (Tatsumi's POV)**

Sudah 3 tahun sejak "Hari Kiamat". Bisa dibilang bahwa keadaan di dalam dan di luar dinding sudah agak stabil sekarang. Disaat orang-orang di dalam dinding hidup dengan normal walau masih takut akan masa depan yang akan mereka dapatkan, aku tidak bisa hal yang sama untuk mereka di luar dinding. Tentulah mereka berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dengan sumber daya terbatas dan moral yang lambat laun kian meredup. Bahkan aku pun hanyalah satu orang dan tidak mungkin berada di semua tempat di waktu yang sama untuk memberikan rasa aman pada mereka.

Terutama di Hokkaido. Tempat itu benar-benar kacau. Setiap gedung dan rumah hancur dan aku hanya bisa lihat segelintir orang yang berani keluar dari tempat berlindung mereka untuk mencari sedikit makanan. Hampir semua orang di sini hidup di dalam tanah atau di dalam gua yang cukup dalam untuk dihuni. Ini disebabkan oleh gedung-gedung yang sudah tidak layak huni dan juga keberadaan Vertex yang masih berkeliaran disekitar. Ini makin diperburuk saat musim dingin tiba, dimana rasanya seperti sebuah pendingin raksasa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan apa yang aku punya sekarang dan memindahkan orang-orang dari sana juga tidak mungkin karena cuaca yang ekstrem dan kondisi wilayah disekitarnya. Seingatku, ada satu orang Yuusha disana tapi aku pikir dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak juga, jadi aku berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka sampai aku menemukan cara untuk membawa mereka keluar dari sana.

"Walau begitu, tempat ini pun tidak ada bedanya," sekarang aku berada di Nagano, sekitar daerah Suwa. Walau tempat ini terlindungi oleh pelindung dari Dewa yang mendiami wilayah ini, aku bisa merasakan lambat laun akan semakin melemah. Hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya sampai tempat ini juga akan binasa dan apa yang sangat aku benci dari ini adalah tidak adanya satupun upaya evakuasi oleh Taisha untuk orang-orang di sini. Inilah kenapa aku tidak begitu suka dengan organisasi yang berpikir mereka tahu yang terbaik untuk keselamatan dunia dan tidak akan segan untuk mengorbankan beberapa nyawa untuk itu. Ini benar-benar membuatku darah tinggi walau cuma memikirkannya saja!

"Sabar... sabar... kau tidak seharusnya terbawa emosi," kataku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengambil nafas yang dalam. Yah... ini merupakan salah satu masalah yang aku harus hadapi selain Vertex. Sejak aku terlempar ke dunia ini dalam sebuah kecelakaan, pembatas pada alatku jadi rusak dan sekarang Relic itu bisa mempengaruhiku secara langsung. Walau ini membuatku lebih kuat, dilain pihak juga membuatku gampang emosi dan seseorang tanpa pikiran yang jernih di dalam medan pertempuran sama saja cari mati. Setelah aku menenangkan diri, aku berjalan kembali ke tempat tertentu sambil membawa tas besar bersama dengan tasku sendiri. Apa yang ada didalamnya? Kau akan tahu nantinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan aku sampai di sebuah ladang. Ladang ini dipenuhi buah dan sayuran, walau aku melihat beberapa dari mereka tidak terlihat bagus, tetapi masih bisa untuk dikonsumsi. Saat aku sedang melihat-lihat ke sekitar tempat, suara yang tidak asing terdengar oleh kupingku.

"Hai! Tatsumi-kun!" aku berbalik ke suatu arah dan menemukan seseorang disana. Dia adalah gadis berambut cokelat setinggi bahu dengan mata hijau tua, mengenakan pakaian bertani yang sedang membawa beberapa sayuran hasil petikan sendiri. Namanya adalah Shiratori Utano dan dia adalah Yuusha di daerah ini, "Akhirnya kau pulang! Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali saat kau bilang akan mencari diluar pelindung."

"Berarti kau kalah taruhan," kataku sambil memperlihatkan isi tas besarku, "Aku menemukan apa yang kau minta. Sangat susah menemukan yang bagus saat kondisi tempat sedang mampus-mampusnya."

"Yah, yang penting kau selamat... dan jaga perkataanmu juga," katanya sambil mengecek isi dari tas besarku dan tersenyum puas, "Ini dia! Dengan pupuk kompos ini, tanaman bakal memberi hasil yang lebih baik!"

"Berarti tugasku selesai di sini," aku melihat karah ladang, "Sangat luar biasa untuk membuat ladang sebagus ini dalam keadaan sekarang. Kau cukup mahir juga."

"Tidak, ini semua bukan karam diriku saja. Semua juga ikut membantu!" katanya sambil melihat ke arah ladang, "Mimpiku sebelumnya untuk menjadi Raja Pertanian, dan tidak mungkin aku melepasnya hanya karena situasi sedang cukup buruk saat ini."

"Kau benar-benar kuat ya, Utano," kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum, "Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan alat telekomunikasinya? Apa sudah di pasang?"

"Sudah. Kami masih mencobanya untuk terhubung ke wilayah Shikoku. Jika berjalan dengan lancar maka kita bisa meminta bantuan dari sana."

"_Aku harap, terlebih jika melihat cara kerja Taisha... Aku harap tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan..._" pikirku sambil berwajah muram. Aku tidak sadar jika Utano melihat ekspresiku dan tampak cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat? Aku pikir kau membutuhkannya," katanya sambil membawa tas besarku, "Kau sudah lama diluar sana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat disana tapi aku bisa menebak itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan."

"Yah, begitulah..." kataku sambil lega karena Utano tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan.

"Baiklah! Akan kupersembahkan Soba terbaik di wilayah ini! Akan kubuat kau menangis bahagia setelah memakannya!"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku ini pecinta ramen. Kau tidak bisa membuatku dusta ke sisi lain," jawabku sambil nyegir, yang membuatnya lebih tersenyum dari sebelumnya.

"Dan itu Tatsumi yang kukenal!" katanya sebelum berjalan duluan sambil membawa tas itu, "Ayo! Gerakan kaki itu sebelum kuseret sendiri."

"Ya-ya, baiklah," jawabku sebelum aku mengikutinya dari belakang ke rumahnya. Saat kita sampai, Utano meletakkan pupuknya terlebih dahulu di gudang sebelum dia membasuh tubuhnya setelah bertani dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, dari yang aku amati, dia mungkin akan langsung melakukan sesuatu tanpa membasuh badannya setelah bertani, tapi sepertinya sahabat karibnya, Fujimori Mito sering kali bilang kepadanya untuk membasuh badanya setelah bertani sebelum melakukan yang lain dan menceramahinya jika tidak dilakukan, yang hasil akhirnya seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

Saat aku menunggu di dapur, aku mengeluarkan smartphone-ku dan me-review apa saja yang aku lakukan sampai sekarang. Selain menyelamatkan orang sepanjang perjalanan, aku juga berusaha untuk menyelidiki Taisha karena aku tidak pernah sepenuhnya percaya pada sebuah organisasi. Tentu mereka bilang pada orang-orang bahwa mereka tahu cara untuk mengatasi situasi saat ini, tapi dilain pihak aku merasa ada yang janggal. Bagaimana sekumpulan orang dapat dengan cepat merespon keadaan dan menemukan solusinya sementara serangan dari Vertex itu terjadi secara mendadak? Aku kira mungkin seseorang disana sudah memprediksinya atau mungkin merekalah penyebab Dewa Langit memutuskan untuk melenyapkan umat manusia layaknya pion yang tidak berarti. Memang umat manusia punya sejarah panjang yang tidak bisa dibanggakan... atau beberapa yang bisa, jadi tidak heran jika aku berpikir ini memang hukuman langit asli untuk umat manusia dan tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Sial... aku mulai depresi lagi dan Utano tidak bakal suka jika melihatku seperti ini.

"Hah..." aku menghela nafas sebelum menaruh kembali ponselku di kantong. Semua hal ini benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang gampang depresi jika mereka murung terus. Aku harus melepasnya untuk sekarang atau tidak akan ada akhirnya nanti. Mungkin segelas air bisa membuatku sedikit rela jadi aku menuangkan air ke gelas sebelum meminumnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu," aku mendengar suara Utano dibelakangku jadi aku berbalik untuk melihatnya, sebelum aku menyemburkan isi minumanku ke udara. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa tenang dan tidak melakukan seperti yang aku lakukan saat aku berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis setengah telanjang didepan matamu! Aku tahu kami berdua cukup dekat, tetapi tidak sedekat itu sampai tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan yang lain tanpa berpakaian yang seharusnya! Untungnya dia masih memakai handuk untuk menutupi badanya dan aku tidak gampang terangsang... tunggu, pergi sana pikiran kotor! Pergi dan kembali ke inti terdalam hatiku sekarang! "Huh? Kenapa kau bereaksi seperti... oh... maaf, ini salahku. Aku akan berpakaian dahulu," katanya sebelum pergi menghilang ke kamarnya.

"Dasar Utano..." gumamku sebelum meminum satu gelas lagi untuk menenangkan diriku. Aku tahu dia tidak terlalu memikirkan fashion, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah seperti itu. Untungnya hanya ada kau di sini dan untungnya (untukku) Mito tidak ada di sini atau ini bakal lain ceritanya, "Sudah kuduga menetap di sini tidak baik untuk jantungku—"

"Maaf sudah menunggu," dan dia kembali setelah berpakaian yang seharusnya. Walaupun... aku bisa bilang pakaiannya sangat simpel, sebuah kaos hijau dan celana pendek jeans. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, dia memang tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang fashion, bahkan untuk pakaian sehari-harinya, "Yah... maaf untuk yang tadi... soal apa yang kau lihat..." katanya sambil tersipu malu.

"_Setidaknya dia masih punya rasa malu yang normal,_" pikirku sebelum melihat kearahnya, "Tidak apa, aku tidak melihat banyak jadi tidak masalah. Bagaimanapun, aku berpikir untuk kembali ke—"

"NO! Kau tetap di sini dan tidak kembali sebelum aku membuatkan Soba spesial buatanku!" dia bersikeras.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal untuk makan malam," jawabku dengan nada menyerah. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah kemarahan wanita dibalik pundakku.

"Baiklah! Sekarang duduk manis saja sementara aku menyiapkan makananmu!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke meja makan. Aku ikuti saja apa perkataannya sambil menunggunya menyiapkan makanan. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa masak, cuma setiap kali aku mencoba membantunya memasak (terutama terkait dengan Soba) dia tidak membiarkanku membantunya. Dia benar-benar bersikeras tidak mau dibantu jadi aku Cuma menunggunya menyiapkan makanan sambil merapikan meja makan. Untuk sekarang, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, "Oh ya! Kau pergi mandi juga sana! Ada bau... yang tidak enak darimu jadi pergi sekarang sementara aku menyiapkan makanan."

"Hah... baiklah," jawabku sebelum aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah sampai disana, aku ingat dia bilang soal sesuatu yang bau jadi aku coba untuk mencium bau badanku—

"Gugh...! Sepertinya aku kena cairan Vertex nih. Sial... seharusnya aku lebih waspada saat aku mengalahkan mereka," aku pun melepaskan pakaianku dan meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian untuk dicuci nanti. Setelah itu aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membasuh seluruh tubuhku hingga aku merasa segar. Tentunya jika dilihat dari keadaan diluar pelindung ataupun tembok, aku hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mandi diluar sana, jadi tentu badanku cukup bau. Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengambil handuk yang ada didekatku dan mengeringkan badanku sebelum aku menggunakannya untuk menutup bagian bawah pinggangku dan setelahnya menyiapkan pakaianku yang kotor untuk kucuci.

"Tatsumi-kun! Makan malam sudah siap!" aku bisa mendengar suara Utano dari dapur jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencuci pakaianku nanti. Aku meraih tasku yang kubawa bersama tas yang besar tadi dan mengeluarkan pakaian ganti untuk kugunakan, yang terdiri dari kaos putih dan celana pendek. Selanjutnya aku bergegas ke ruang makan dan melihat Utano beserta Mito sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Oh, Kanjou-san. Selamat datang," kata Mito dengan senyumnya yang biasanya, "Kapan kamu datang?"

"Tidak lama, aku sedang bersama Utano tadi di ladang sebelum dia menyeretku ke sini," jawabku atas pertanyaannya.

"Oi, jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan!" keluh Utano sebelum memperlihatkan makanan sudah siap di meja, "Jadi, apa yang kau tunggu? Silahkan makan!"

"Yeah-yeah," aku berjalan ke bangkuku sebelum melihat makanan di depanku. Seperti yang dia bilang sebelumnya, dia benar-benar membuatkan Soba untukku ditambahkan dengan sayuran yang dia panen sebelumnya, dan bahan-bahan lainnya dan jadilah Soba spesial buatan Utano, "Hm... tidak terlihat berbeda dari yang terakhir kali aku makan."

"Benarkah? Coba saja dan gabung ke sisi sini~" kata Utano sambil berusaha membuatku bergabung ke sisi Soba. Mau bagaimanapun dia mencoba, aku masih setia dengan Ramen dan seberapa enaknya ini, tidak akan mampu membuatku berpaling— "Ugh! Ini... tidak mungkin...!?" Sial, sepertinya aku bakal menelan ludahku sendiri. Soba ini tidak seperti Soba yang pernah aku makan sebelumnya ataupun yang pernah dia hidangkan sebelumnya. Komposisi dari bahan-bahan yang dia gunakan sangat sempurna hingga membuat air liurku menetes. Aku melihat kearahnya dan melihat senyum puasnya sementara Mito tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa terhadap reaksiku," Baikla... kau menang kali Utano!"

"YES!" serunya layaknya seseorang yang menang perang, "B-bagaimanapun, silahkan nikmati sesuka hatimu. Aku akan mengambil bagianku dan Mii-chan ke meja."

"Ah! Mari kubantu, Utanon," kata Mito sambil membantu Utano menyiapkan bagian mereka sendiri. Aku melihat karah mereka sambil menikmati makananku. Aduh... ini benar-benar enak, tidak seperti yang Utano siapkan sebelumnya. Sejak kapan dia bisa masak seenak ini? Yah, aku tahu dia bisa masak tapi tidak bisa kupikir bisa sejauh ini! Apa dia benar-benar ingin aku bergabung ke fraksi Soba!?

Mereka berdua akhirnya bergabung dengan makanan mereka sendiri. Kami telah berbicara sedikit mengenai situasi disekitar Suwa sementara aku sendiri menceritakan apa yang aku alami diluar sana. Suasana jadi agak suram saat aku menjelaskan situasinya tidak bagus dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bantuan dari wilayah Shikoku. Akan tetapi, Utano masih berpikir positif saat dia bilang suatu saat pasti bantuan akan datang. Aku benar-benar cemburu dengan pikiran positifnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Akan tetapi... aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan buruk yang kurasakan belakangan ini. Instingku terus menyerukan bahwa tempat ini sudah habis dan berdiam terlalu lama di sini bakal membuatku terseret kedalamnya juga. Aku benar-benar mau bilang untuk mengevakuasi orang-orang dari sini secepatnya dan jika beruntung bisa sampai ke wilayah Shikoku dengan aman untuk perlindungan yang lebih baik. Bagaimanapun, ini berat Utano bakal tahu siapa diriku dan aku tidak bisa memastikan dia bakal tetap tutup mulut jika ditanyai terus menerus nantinya.

"...!" suara sirene mendadak menggelegar dari luar. Suara peringatan ini berarti mereka telah datang dan orang-orang mesti berlindung ke tempat yang aman.

"Suara peringatan!" saut Utano setelah menyelesaikan makannya dan meloncat keluar dari meja makan, "Mereka datang! Yuusha Utano, segera berangkat!" ucapnya sebelum pergi mengambil pakaian Yuusha-nya. Benar sekali. Tidak seperti punya Yuusha Shikoku yang lebih canggih, terminal Yuusha Utano tidak terlalu canggih dan dia harus mengenakan pakaian itu sendiri selayaknya pakaian manapun. Awalnya dia agak kesusahan tetapi setelah selang waktu berjalan, dia menemukan cara untuk mengenakannya dengan cepat jadi dia dapat bergerak secepatnya untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Yuusha.

"Aku akan membantu orang-orang untuk evakuasi, kau segera bantu Utano," ucapku sebelum aku lompat dari meja juga. Mito bergerak dengan cepat dan mencoba untuk mengejar Utano yang bergerak dengan cepat sebisanya sementara aku bergegas ke tempat dimana semua orang berkumpul. Setelah aku cukup jauh dari mereka, akhirnya aku bisa melalukan bagianku.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai," aku mengeluarkan smartphone-ku, yang telah aku modifikasi dengan Yuusha System versiku sendiri yang berasal dari versi original yang diselaraskan dengan CODE System-ku. Biasanya aku tinggal berubah dengan CODE-CALLER ditambah Relic-ku sebelumnya, tetapi itu mulai bertingkah aneh dan anehnya aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya, hampir seperti ada kekuatan dari luar yang menahannya. Gara-gara itulah, butuh waktu sampai aku mengimplementasikan elemen baru ke dalam unsur kekuatanku dan hasil jadinya adalah sistem hibrida baru yang kuberi nama CODE_HERO System, "Biar kutunjukkan amarah dari umat manusia, Henshin!"

**[DEADLY_SINNER! A-WA-KEN! RE~VOLUTION~!]**

Cahaya kelam menyelimutiku saat aku berganti pakaian ke armor-ku. Sekarang aku mengenakan baju ketat abu-abu yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan pelindung kaki di kedua kakiku dan sarung tangan pelindung di kedua tanganku. Bagian dadaku terlindungi oleh armor hitam dengan permata biru berbentuk bola di bagian atas-tengah dari dadaku dan kepalaku terlindungi oleh semacam pelindung kepala yang hampir menutupi seluruh kepalaku. Disampingnya terdapat bagian seperti tanduk hitam yang terdapat setengah bagian dari topengku menempel disana, "Battle mode, engage," catat perintahku, armor-ku masuk ke mode tempur saat kedua bagian topengku bergabung di depan mukaku, menutupinya dengan topeng yang terdapat dua pelindung mata berbentuk diagonal dan permukaan yang rata tanpa adanya tambahan, kecuali modul pernapasan didekat mulutku, "Oke, sementara Utano sedang sibuk dengan para Vertex, akan kupastikan semua orang aman," selanjutnya aku melanjutkan lariku menuju tempat semuanya berkumpul saat sirene berbunyi dan bersiap akan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, dengan senjataku siap di tanganku.

Kyuuseishu telah kembali bertugas...


End file.
